


Netflix and Chill

by jonginsomniac



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, YES THIS IS JUST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginsomniac/pseuds/jonginsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chanyeol invites jongin over to spend the night marathoning suits on netflix, things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

Jongin stood in front of the door, shifting back and forth in place. This is okay. Jongin took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He shoved one hand into his pocket while the other absentmindedly played with his lip. A nervous habit. He gave himself a quick prep talk as he waited for Chanyeol to open the door. Just relax, this is okay. I'm just going stay at Chanyeol's apartment for the night. We'll just watch stuff on Netflix. And chill. No big deal. Except that it was sort of an enormously big deal. Jongin had been pinning after Chanyeol since that day they met, more specifically five minutes after meeting him. Minutes after Baekhyun introduced the two boys, almost three months ago, Jongin fell for that wide grin and those nicely toned arms which happened to be generously exposed in the black tank top he was wearing that day. Jongin wasn't sure if he should be thoroughly impressed or disappointed of his ability to remember such fine detail (probably the latter).

His inner prep talk was cut short with Chanyeol opening the door. Jongin hid his smile when he noticed Chanyeol wearing that same black tank top. It fit him so well, it was loose cotton top with a white cross on the center. Jongin was beginning to really love that shirt.

"Hey, come in." Chanyeol opened the door all the way for Jongin to enter. His hair was wet and he had a towel around his neck. He just got out of the shower. Jongin kind of wanted to know what Chanyeol's shampoo smelled like but he pushed the thought away and into his file of Inappropriate Thoughts I Have Of Park Chanyeol. The file was a grew more every day.

Jongin took off his shoes and followed Chanyeol out of the hall way and into the living room. He came to Chanyeol's apartment a few times but he never had an excuse to stay long. Jongin liked it though, it seemed warm and cozy. Jongin's room had always been boring. He tried to keep it clean unlike his roommate Junmyeon who left most of their apartment an inhabitable disaster zone but other than that, he never really bothered to decorate much. Other than the small bookshelf with some of his favourite books you wouldn't be able to recognize whose room it was. Chanyeol's apartment was different. It had personality. You would recognize his apartment instantly; his presence was there even when he wasn't. There were several instruments lined up against the walls. Anything he could get his hands on, Chanyeol had once explained. There were music sheets scattered on every table, his favourite video games pilled against the TV, a couple of posters of his favourite bands hanging on the walls, and Jongin can even spot a take-out menu of Chanyeol's favourite restaurant. Everything about this place was so Chanyeol and Jongin loved it.

"Sorry it's a bit messy." Chanyeol said as he walked over a pile of textbooks. Jongin gave him a look and they both laughed. They both knew that Jongin was used to far, far worse. Jongin took a seat on the couch while Chanyeol went into the kitchen to grab some snacks. They had decided earlier to marathon all of Suits, Chanyeol had really been wanting to watch it. The truth was, Jongin wasn't interested in watching it at all. He never got into TV shows like that. He geared towards the fantasy fiction type with all things supernatural and magical but he wasn't going to give up this opportunity to spend the night with Chanyeol. He would bear with it.

They both settled into the couch and Chanyeol started the first episode. Jongin tried to watch it at first, giving it an honest try but he much preferred watching Chanyeol's attentive face so he spent most of the episodes sneaking glances at the taller boy. The two of them were sprawled across Chanyeol's couch which meant they were relatively close and snug, there was only so much space a couch could provide for two grown college boys, giving Jongin more incentive to continue watching. He buried himself in his sweater and leaned against Chanyeol who didn't seem to mind. It's not like Jongin never tried to make small advances towards Chanyeol, he did. They were subtle, like getting a little closer than necessary or casually brushing hands, but Chanyeol didn't show any particular response. None that Jongin could pick up anyway. He supposed this was sort of progress. They were almost cuddling, Jongin mused.

Part way through the fourth or maybe fifth episode (Jongin wasn't keeping track) Jongin's eye began to feel heavy. He had slowly drifted off, jolting back to consciousness every now and then when he heard Chanyeol laugh or gasp. Eventually it became a losing battle trying to stay awake as the day began to end. Sometime past the evening, Jongin finally fell asleep.

He wasn't sure how long he'd slept for, probably not too long he gathered from looking out the window. It was dark now but it didn't appear to be too late yet, it was probably just past the evening. He shifted in the couch realizing he had been lying on Chanyeol's lap.

"Hey sleepy head." Chanyeol laughed softly, slowly easing Jongin back to reality. Jongin replied with a small smile and sat up. He rubbed his eye trying to get rid the last bits of his sleep and looked at the older boy.

"You know, if the show was boring you that much you should have told me." Chanyeol said, half smiling.

"It wasn't boring. I was watching it! I just fell asleep. I guess I was a little tired." Jongin quickly justified. Chanyeol raised his brow skeptically.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm not sure I saw you pay much attention. Do you know what the show is even about?" Shit.

"Um, attractive lawyers just trying to make it by in the world?" At least his response made Chanyeol laugh. 

"You're making me feel bad, I could've watched the show some other time, we could've done something else instead."

"No. It's okay, really," Jongin quickly replied. He looked down and rubbed his neck nervously. "It was nice just to spend time together."

"Well, if you still want to spend the night I guess we can do something else?" Chanyeol asked. Of course Jongin still wanted to spend the night, he'd been looking forward to this day for a while. He even marked it down on his calendar (he was slightly ashamed of the hearts he put around the date).

Jongin's heart was racing for no apparent reason other than the fact that this would be an ideal time to finally tell Chanyeol how he felt about him. It would also be an ideal time for an asteroid to hit the Earth and kill Jongin so he didn't have to feel another emotion remotely close to love ever again. He took a deep breath. The inner conscious of Jongin's mind was a wild place.

"Look, I need to tell you something." Jongin began slowly. He looked up at Chanyeol, who stared at the boy attentively with his wide, sparkly eyes. He mumbled his confession in one short break. "I kind of, sort of, have a huge crush on you."

"What?"

"I kind of, sort of, have a huge crush on you, okay?" Jongin replied with more conviction, looking at Chanyeol dead in the eyes. He looked at him like he had just spurred a threat to the older boy. Jongin was not the best at expressing his emotions.

"Really?" Chanyeol looked at him in shock. Jongin was sure he had the most obvious crush on Chanyeol. He may have tried to be discreet but he was very much aware of his own heart eyes around Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s constant smug look towards Jongin when the three spent time together made it clear he was awful at keeping his feelings a secret.

"I like you too." Chanyeol said, after a moment. Now this took Jongin by surprise. Of course the ideal response to a confession is to have your feelings reciprocated and it wasn't like Jongin was expecting a rejection per se but… He didn't really know what he expecting.

"Really?" Jongin echoed.

"I mean, I'll be honest. I didn't dwell on it much because I didn't know how you felt about me and I thought being friends with you like this was good enough but I mean, look at you Jongin, you're fucking adorable." Chanyeol said gesturing to Jongin. "Of course I like you."

"Uhh," Jongin didn't know what to say. It was too much for him. He wanted to put his life on pause or sleep all these emotions off. He felt exhausted in love. But this wasn't a video game and you can never really sleep away your problems (Jongin is a college student, he has, of course, tried).

Chanyeol laughed softly and reached for Jongin's hand. He interlaced their fingers.

"How did you not know I liked you, I'm pretty sure I wasn't hiding it well." Jongin asked, a pout on his face. He could have saved himself from a lot of pinning and existential dread if he knew about Chanyeol's feelings.

"I don't know? You're kind of affectionate with everyone, I wasn't sure if I was any different."

"You're an idiot." Jongin deadpanned.

"An idiot that you maybe want to call your boyfriend?" Chanyeol ventured. He leaned in close to Jongin. They sat face to face on Chanyeol's couch. The evening light left for the night, a single lamp next to the couch lit the small living room.

"Yeah." Jongin replied. He didn't wait for Chanyeol to reply and pulled him by his shoulder into a long overdue kiss. Chanyeol smiled into their kiss. Their hands were still laced together but Chanyeol let go to pull Jongin on top of him. He stood over him, legs resting by Chanyeol's waist. He leaned down for another kiss, he opened his mouth and let Chanyeol lick his mouth.

Kissing Chanyeol was better than he could ever imagine. Especially when Chanyeol let out mumbled curses under his breath. Jongin could feel the arousal boiling at the pit of his belly. Chanyeol's cool hand slipped beneath Jongin's hoodie, trailing up his chest and sending shivers down his spine.

“Is this okay?” Chanyeol mumbled into their kisses, waiting for approval.

“This is very much okay.” Jongin replied. Jongin sort of liked that about Chanyeol. He was always making sure everyone was comfortable and heard. Jongin had always been a quiet person, his thoughts stayed in his head. He was always a little afraid to voice them and have them be unheard. But Chanyeol had always been there to make sure Jongin was heard. Even in their large group of friends, he made sure Jongin’s comments or jokes were heard.

Jongin pulled away from their kisses and sat up letting Chanyeol pull the shirt over his head. Jongin felt a surge of confidence when he saw the look on Chanyeol's face. Obvious arousal smeared his pretty face when he saw Jongin's body, lovely tanned skin stretched over toned muscles. The younger boy didn't waste time to pull Chanyeol's tank top off and toss it aside.

Chanyeol trailed kisses down Jongin's skin sucking it softly and leaving red spots in his track. His hands reached for the younger boy's pants and began unbuttoning and unzipping. Jongin ran his hand through Chanyeol's messy red hair while the other hand slipped under his sweatpants. He stroked the taller boy's cock earning low groans.

Jongin detached himself from Chanyeol for only a moment while the older boy went into his room to grab a condom and lube. They could’ve just carried on in Chanyeol’s room but Jongin was kind of comfortable on the couch. Jongin lied on the couch and took a brief moment to thank to every God he knew. He wondered if this was a dream, maybe he’d wake up from it any moment now. It was an awful thought but he did admit this wouldn’t be his first inappropriate dream with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol returned quickly to the couch. He leaned over Jongin and looked at the boy curiously.

“What are thinking about?” Chanyeol asked, inspecting Jongin.

“That it’d be pretty cruel if this was all just a dream.” Jongin replied, not really looking at Chanyeol. He didn’t really know why he told the truth. He probably sounded stupid. Chanyeol gave Jongin that abnormally large grin he had, where his right eye sort of twitched. It was one-part startling and one-part endearing and Jongin sort of loved it. 

“This is real, Jongin.” Chanyeol responded with a chuckle, he leaned down and kissed Jongin. He kissed him nice and slow as if to reassure him.

“Okay.” Jongin mumbled. He wasn’t really convinced because everything felt dreamy and dazed but he was going to go along with it anyway. Chanyeol grabbed the lube and drizzled it over his fingers. He looked up at Jongin and when the younger boy gave him a nod, he inserted the first finger.

They went slowly, Chanyeol constantly making sure that Jongin was okay, but Jongin was buzzing for more. He groaned in content when Chanyeol fucked him with three fingers. Jongin became an incoherent mess of _yes, yes, yes_ as Chanyeol found just the right places to make Jongin unwind. He pressed kisses against the younger boy’s thighs making Jongin’s skin tickle.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Jongin breathed out. He pushed Chanyeol back until he was sprawled comfortably on the couch. He climbed on top of him, rolled on the condom, and sank down onto the older boy’s cock. It hurt a bit at first but the moan that slipped Chanyeol’s lips was so satisfying Jongin was eager to repeat the process.

Soon he adjusted, bouncing rhythmically while Chanyeol gripped his waist for support. Jongin leaned down into a kiss, their tongues were sloppy and obscene, everything felt intoxicating and hot.

“God, Jongin.” Chanyeol groaned lowly, making Jongin shiver with pleasure. He couldn’t stand the way Chanyeol sounded, his voice felt so hot and heavy. The way he spoke Jongin’s name was divine.

“I’m so close, Jongin.” Chanyeol whispered hotly into his ear. He snaked his hand around Jongin’s leaking cock and pumped it. Chanyeol climaxed first, tipping his head back against the couch in pleasure. A few more strokes later, Jongin came. Jongin collapsed onto the couch, right next to the boy.

They came down from their high and slowly caught their breaths. There was silence in the room, nothing but heavy breathes and Jongin’s heart pounding from inside his chest. As much as Jongin was aware and in control of everything that was happening, he still felt shocked from the turn of events. He had been pinning after Chanyeol for so long and now, he just had sex with him. Jongin brained still had trouble processing the entire thing.

“Wow,” Chanyeol finally said. Jongin turned to the older boy. He took a moment to admire Chanyeol’s side profile. His pretty eyes, sharp jawline, and the sweat that collected on his forehead and glistened his skin.

“Yeah, wow.” Jongin replied, still fixated on Chanyeol. 

They decided to take a shower, the sweat on their skin began to feel uncomfortable and sticky. Jongin let Chanyeol go in first but the latter laughed and pulled Jongin into the shower with him (that’s when he learned that Chanyeol’s shampoo smelled like strawberries). When they came out, Chanyeol gave Jongin one of his hoodies to wear. Jongin considered protesting because his own clothes were still clean but thought against it since he liked the idea of wearing Chanyeol’s sweater. The look of Chanyeol’s face when Jongin wore it, too-long sleeves dangling from his arms, suggested that Chanyeol felt much the same. He just wanted Jongin in his clothes.

They went back to the couch, not yet ready to retire for bed and returned to Netflix. Chanyeol continued to watch Suits while Jongin lied down with his head rested on Chanyeol’s lap. Everything felt natural and comfortable, like they had always been like this. Chanyeol attempted to summarize the show to Jongin but he still couldn’t find an appeal. Chanyeol played with Jongin’s hair, running his fingers through the strands until the boy eventually fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i know nothing about suits. also this has been in my wips folder forever, i hope suits is actuallly still on netflix lmao. anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
